This invention relates to the generation of electrical power by drawing energy from an electrostatic potential field. The conversion of DC electrostatic energy into useable electrical energy by electrostatic generators is already described in the prior art as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,013,201, 4,127,804, 4,151,409 and 4,595,852. Generally, such prior art electrostatic generators utilize mechanical energy to separate charges and thus contain complex mechanics that is difficult to scale up for a high output system. Therefore, the present invention aims to provide an electrostatic generator in which electrical power is derived exclusively from the energy of DC electrostatic fields without the input of mechanical power.